Crash Landing
by featherkitten
Summary: Shuttle carrying Lady Amanda, Sarek, Jim, Bones, Spock crash lands on a planet. Mix and match injured/not. The boys end up together thanks to Amanda and Sarek. Prompt by ladybuggete. More slightly altered canon than complete AU.


Shuttle carrying Lady Amanda, Sarek, Jim, Bones, Spock crash lands on a planet. Mix and match injured/not. The boys end up together thanks to Amanda and Sarek. This prompt can be either TOS or AOS and should NOT contain explicit sexual content/nudity or violent content! Prompt by ladybuggete.

Doing AOS because I still haven't started TOS. Oops.

* * *

Jim looked over his suitcase. He didn't have much in the way of personal effects. Mostly copies of his uniform, if that even counted. Spock had said that it was unlikely that they would get a break from the meetings but he had packed some of his civilian clothes just in case. He also packed a chessboard, some cool rocks and some allergy medication. Jim would have more souvenirs if the things they brought back didn't keep wrecking havoc on the ship. He had actually bought the rocks from someone in Yorktown and Bones had insisted on keeping them in quarantine for ages, lest the crew break into spots again.

He took one last look at his belongings before clicking the suitcase shut. There was a sound at his door. "Come in."

The door opened and Uhura strolled in. "Ready?"

"Like I'll ever be," Jim said. He smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles in his shirt. "I feel like I'm meeting the parents." Jim grimaced. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Jim had been surprised when he heard that Spock and her split up. He had thought that the two of them had worked everything out after Krall. Still Spock and Uhura were on good terms. Spock had told him that it had been a mutual agreement. Uhura smiled. "I came to miss you luck."

"Thanks." Jim grinned and picked his suitcase off his bed. "I'm going to miss all of you. I hope you enjoy the shore leave. Take some photos for me." While Bones, Spock and him had volunteered to take Spock's parents to a diplomat meeting the rest of the Enterprise had been given some time off. The meetings were expected to go on for a full two weeks.

"Will do. I already have plans made." Uhura made her way to the door. "I won't keep you for any longer."

"Always good to see you." Jim watched the door slide open and her walk out. It was funny where they ended up from their first meeting. If Jim had foreseen everything that would happen, he probably wouldn't have wasted so much time before joining Starfleet. He hoped that he had made Pike proud.

* * *

Spock and Bones were already waiting for Jim when he came to the transportation room. Bones had bought a medical bag along with his suitcase.

"Captain," Scotty greeted from the control panel. "We're ready to portal you three and your luggage up."

"Thanks Scotty." Jim walked over to Bones and slapped his back. "Come on guys!"

"Did you remember your medication?"

"Yes, and a change of underwear." Jim knew that Bones had some of his medication with him anyway. "Don't worry Bones this will be a breeze."

The two of them followed Jim onto the transportation pad. Jim stood in the middle with Spock on one side and Bones on the other. "Beam us up Scotty."

"In a jiffy." Scotty fiddled with the controls a bit.

They de-materialised and re-materialised on another transportation pad. Amanda and Sarek stood before them. Amanda came up to Spock and gave him a quick hug.

"We haven't seen you in ages," she said. "How have you been?"

"I have been healthy," Spock stated. "Mother, I believe you've already met my companions Captain James Kirk and Dr Leonard McCoy."

"Pleased to see you again, ma'am," Bones said. He met eyes with Sarek. "You as well."

"Thank you doctor," Sarek stated. "We'll show you where to put your luggage if you care to step down."

Jim hopped off of the transportation pad. He looked around. "Is it just us five?"

"Yes," Sarek said. "We didn't think that anymore were needed. The shuttle is on autopilot right now."

"It's lovely to see you and the captain again," Amanda said.

"Thank you Lady Amanda." While the meetings were going to be long, getting there wasn't expected to take much time at all.

* * *

The smash echoed throughout the ship. The shuttle went sideways before righting itself. Everyone's seat belts had come on automatically and the trio struggled out of theirs to get the shuttle's controls. The intercom system blared out a warning about a large object hitting the side of the ship. The meteors shouldn't have been a problem, they were going through light speed.

"You two stay behind," Jim said. "I'll check it out."

"Not by yourself you won't," Bones said.

"Captain we are all already out of our seats," Spock said. "Let me go with you."

"I'm not leaving you two on your own," Bones said.

"Doctor, my parents may need end up needing your help," Spock said, sounding perfectly cool. "Neither of us can adequately replace you and two pilots at most are needed."

Bones huffed. "Fine," he said. He went back to his seat.

"Spock stay with your parents, I can handle this."

"We don't have time to argue."

Spock ran to the control room and Jim ran after him. When they got there the shuttle got hit again and there was no time to do anything before they were pulled into a planet's gravitational field.

Jim hit his head against the controls. He was out before he could tell if anything happened to Spock.

* * *

Bones was standing over Jim when he woke up. Gingerly Jim touched his forehead and his fingers came out bloody.

"Don't touch that." Bones put a wet cloth to Jim's head and Jim hissed in pain.

His eyes darted around the room, over to Spock who was propped up in the corner with bandages wrapped across his leg. "Spock."

"I am fine, Jim. I scrapped my leg on our way down."

"You'll both live. Stupid idea taking only five of us."

"Nothing should have been able to hit us during light speed," Spock said. "And they might have been trying to keep a low profile."

"Where are we?" Jim asked.

"Snow planet," Bones said as he continued to treat Jim's wound. "Fucking figures."

"Spock's parents?"

"Just fine. No injuries. Trying to get a call for help out. They have their communicators but there's a blizzard outside messing with the signal." Jim's head lolled to the side. "Don't move."

* * *

Jim had dozed off at some point. He hadn't meant to. When he came back around Sarek and Amanda were standing in the now cramped control room. Jim caught the end of what Sarek had said.

"-managed to get out a signal."

Jim tried to sit up and found a pressure on his hand while Bones' pushed him back down. "You lost a lot of blood. Don't be in any hurry to get up." He touched his head and found it bandaged. "Thanks."

"It's my job, Jim."

The pressure on his hand increased and Jim looked over at Spock. He smiled, though his head still hurt. "Hey." If he was going to be stranded anywhere he was glad that it was with them by his side.

* * *

The replicator and emergency supplies hadn't been damaged. The luggage had been thrown around but none of it was missing. Bones had even found a pillow.

Jim laid his head against the pillow as Bones fed him replicated soup. "I think I'm okay to feed myself."

"Shut up Jim."

Amanda lead Spock out of the room. Sarek looked uncharacteristically awkward as he looked at the remaining members of the trio. "You three make quite the team."

"Bones did all of the work this time."

"I have a confession to make. We requested not only Spock but you two as well because well it's clear how fond of each other you three are. Amanda and I have noticed it every time we've interacted with you passed the first one."

Jim winced. That hadn't been the best first meeting. Where was Sarek going with this though?

"Amanda had an idea that the three of you just needed a push in the right direction, to realise just how much."

 _Huh?_ Jim thought.

"We're awfully flattered but what makes you think that Spock likes us that way?"

 _Oh._

"I see in his eyes and actions the same affection I have for my wife. We had hoped that you'd see it for yourselves."

"But now that we've crashed here, the jig might as well be up?" Jim said.

"In a matter of speaking."

Bones laughed. "I don't think Spock is in love with me. Jim obviously."

"As a matter of fact doctor I am."

Bones jumped. How had he not heard Spock come in? "Nearly scared the hell out of me."

"My apologies, doctor."

"We ought to give you some alone time." Amanda grabbed Sarek and particularly dragged him out of the door.

Bones, Spock and Jim looked at each other. Jim laughed.

* * *

A week had gone by before anyone had managed to find them. Jim and Spock were out and about in no time. Starfleet had given them some time off so the three of them went on their first date. They went on a picnic.

"You know," Jim said. "I wonder if it really was all Amanda's idea."

"It does fit my mother's character," Spock said.

"You should have seen your father. Maybe he didn't want to admit that it was partly his idea too."

Spock smiled. "Perhaps."

Bones chuckled.


End file.
